


Public transport isn't that bad...

by Jimmytheweirdo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, crap, i wrote it for a friend, who is the reader basically, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmytheweirdo/pseuds/Jimmytheweirdo
Summary: I wrote this for a friend when she was feeling down but it's written from her perspective so kinda reader x sam. You're on a bus, after not having the best day at work but a stranger might just bring the sunshine out...





	

I must have zoned out for a while because when I looked around the bus, it had begun to softly rain outside and almost all the seats were filled - tightly packed together, most people's hair was dusted with rain droplets. The damp seemed to have seeped into the bus and a hushed silence had fallen; well, bar the measly wails of a baby at the back of the bus and her dad's failing attempts to coax her into slumber again. The rain splattered onto the big windows of the bus creating an intricate plethora of oddly shaped spots all racing to the bottom of the glass. Right then, the weather; the noise; the generally overcast mood matched perfectly how shitty I was feeling. I couldn't wait to get home so I could collapse onto the couch with a cup of cocoa and forget about some of my troubles for a while. But for now, I was stuck on this bus - which seemed to be travelling slightly slower than a sloth - stuck with my thoughts and stuck with all these other sad people all dealing with their own internal problems.

We pulled up to another bus stop - I let out a deflating sigh as another swarm clambered onto the almost full bus. Some walking slowly attempting to squeeze into some of the last seats, others giving up and holding onto whatever they could whilst attempting to stand motionless like statues.

"Hey there... do you mind?" He stood there, huge and strong, his glistening golden eyes gesturing to my battered rucksack. It had been a long day and I really didn't need social interaction right now but I couldn't refuse such a charming smile. So I picked up the bag that slouched on the seat next to me and in it's place sat a beautiful stranger.

"It's really raining out there!" He seemed to bring an air of happiness and warmth with him - a total contrast to the dullness that had infested the bus. Okay and when I say charming smile, I mean super charming dreamy glowing model smile.

"Sure is." I replied, still too tired to make conversation but I could feel amiability flowing from him and wasn't too harsh to down tread on what seemed like a good day for him.

"I'm Sam." He brushed a long thread of hair from his face, which had just allowed a big drop of water run down his nose. I stumbled upon my thoughts for a while, I couldn't look away from his gorgeous face, too many pieces of perfection that all craved my everlasting devotion. I looked into his eyes and silently pledged myself to him, okay maybe I'm going over the top here but I want this to be as pure as Romeo and Juliet (okay but without the death and suicide and death)... anyway, he was mega hot.

"Me too." I laughed when I realised how weird my answer would seem.

"What?" He smiled, looking slightly confused, like a lost puppy.

"My name is Sam...too." We both looked at each other and laughed a little, a curl of my ginger locks had fell in front of my view and I hooked it behind my ear so nothing obstructed my view of this guy. Like I didn't want to stare... but it was hard not to.

"Well, I think you have a very cool name!" He broke his eyes away from mine and rummaged in his satchel, pushing aside a laptop and a couple of books to reach a little notebook and a pen. My eyes grew as wide as they ever had before when I saw him writing a string of numbers down... had I seriously just managed to get this guy's number by being my mardy self???

"Here... call me, if you want. Yeah... Okay?" He smiled as he folded the paper in half and shoved it into my palm. Fuck. I just got his number!

The bus pulled into another stop and he stood up, I glimpsed another flash of his pearly white smile before he hopped off. I watched as he strode off into the now sunny sky, the weather had completely changed and so had my mood. Guess that Sam brought the sunshine with him...


End file.
